


The Dream Chapter

by beomiibear



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Everyone Has Issues, Gen, I turned the txt mvs into a fic, Major Character Injury, TXT Universe theories, Tags Are Hard, Temporary Character Death, everyone is lonely, it's okay tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beomiibear/pseuds/beomiibear
Summary: when 5 boys meet and form a powerful bond they find themselves escaping their world on magical adventures, what happens when reality finally catches up to them?or I got bored and decided to turn my +U theories into a fi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Dream Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! just a few things before we start:
> 
> Every mistake is my own. There is no beta reader.  
> This is a side project which I'm using as a way for me to play with different writing styles and just practice.  
> I have posted this before but this is a "refined" version of it (that's just what I like to tell myself)  
> This is completely based around the TOMORROW X TOGETHER MVs  
> These are my theories and my general understanding of the +U written within a fic. 
> 
> If you didn't know the order of the mvs in the universe's timetable, here it is:  
> — intro videos  
> — Nap Of a Star (alternate universe)  
> — Eternally  
> — Magic Island  
> — Run Away  
> — Can’t You See Me?
> 
> The timestamps are important.

_September 17th,_

**14:16 pm, gaming cafe**

The clacking sound of fingers hitting against keyboards filled the dim room. Backs hunched, muscles tense, heads sticking out from behind the computer screens, blue light shining on faces. Yeonjun sat in the middle of the mass. His finger banging on the mouse, the white sleeves of his monochromatic letterman jacket reaching the tip of his wrists, a perfect fit. His toes curled underneath the shelter of his black and white Vans. As his nerves grew, so did the heat his body radiated. It formed a new layer, like skin, underneath his white champion hoodie. With a final punch to the mouse, Yeonjun pushed himself away from the long desk, filled with others just like him. His screen flashing **_VICTORY_ **in big bold letters. He let out a yip of triumph and looked to his side, stars in his eyes. His stars were met with an empty sky, the back of someone’s head. _Did you see my shot? He ate that!_ He wiped the sweat that dripped from his temple as his stomach called for his attention. 

After his victory, Yeonjun made his way to the snack counter. His eyes scanned the menu, he’d never been picky with food. He settled on popcorn and made his way to a seat, snack and drink in hand. He munched away, the salty coating of butter travelling throughout his tongue with each bite. It was quickly replaced with the sweet taste of cola. Yeonjun found himself locking eyes with a fluffy white bear, imprisoned in a shining claw machine. He made his way, suddenly entranced in its beaded black eyes. It had on a red sweater, it stood out amongst the rest, it was the only one of its kind. Without a second thought, Yeonjun dove his hand into the pocket of his white joggers, scavenging for loose change. 

He pushed in the coins, the machine coming to life. He brought his hands to the joystick, fingers hovering over the red drop button. With the fluorescent lights reflecting onto his face, Yeonjun took the plunge, and with his luck, the claw clamped down on the white bear. He watched as it rose to the air, landing in the hole. Yeonjun was crouched in seconds, his hand reaching into the machine, searching for the fluffy soft bear he knew was waiting for him. He pulled out his new friend entrapting it safely in his arms. They were no longer alone. 

**14:48 pm, streets of Seoul**

  
Yeonjun stared down at the bear as he walked along the sidewalk. The blazing sun hitting the back of his neck, the bright white fur shimmering in the harsh light. The sound of cars passing surrounded them. However, Yeonjun was lost in the empty dark sky of the bear’s eyes. The sound of sudden music filled his ears, bringing him back to Earth. He looked up from the bear and brought his attention onto a door. He found himself standing in front of a karaoke lounge. The sound of a bus stopping and spitting out passengers could be heard over the rhythms coming from within the lounge. Yeonjun looked down at the bear, a grin growing on his face, “you want to have some fun?”

**16:00 pm, Karaoke Lounge**

  
Yeonjun’s throat was burning. His voice was hoarse from belting (or rather yelling) out the lyrics of countless songs. The tips of his hair were drenched in sweat as he did another spin, putting the mic towards the stuffed bear. He waited, but nothing came. He was stuck hearing the endless heavy silence of loneliness. It was so deafening, he couldn’t even hear the song anymore.

“It’s just not the same…”

**14h15 pm, Convenience Store**

The radio’s top 10 was playing throughout the convenience store, the soft whirring of the air conditioning could be heard over the music. Hueningkai walked through the isles without a cause. His yellow-themed attire matched the snacks piled on the shelves. He could hear other customers rummaging through packages. He could hear the opening and closing of the fridge as people pulled out their drinks. Passing near the cash registers he set his sight on a number of lollipops. They were arranged in colourful lines. He grabbed a bag of chips and a cherry red sucker. As he set them at the self-checkout his curls fell just above his eyes, he pulled his card out to pay. 

**14h30 pm, streets of Seoul**

  
Hot hair attacked Hueningkai as he stepped out of the cool convenience store, suddenly regretting his wardrobe decisions. The heat sitting comfortably on his skin. Hueningkai wandered down the sidewalk, his bright yellow puffer jacket shining in the sun. Tearing his bag of chips open, he continued aimlessly down the sidewalk, a little hop to his steps as he munched away.

**14h45 pm**

  
Head in the clouds, Hueningkai found himself nearing a bench. He sat down, pulling out the lollipop he had shoved away in his pocket. The wrapper a tinted shade of red, the lollipop had begun melting in his pocket. A sudden shade fell over his head as he undid the wrapper of his sticky red sucker. Bringing his eyes upward, a tall brunette stood in front of him. The boy seemed to be squeezing a white teddy bear. Hueningkai watched as the boy stared at the karaoke lounge. _Is he gonna go in or…?_

**14h50 pm**

  
A bus coming to a stop broke Hueningkai from his trance. A group of people walked off. Hueningkai shoved the lollipop into his mouth as the sudden sound of banging sounded from behind him, coming from the bus. Hueninkai turned his head to see a boy, maybe his age, violently hitting against the glass window of the bus trying to get his attention. The boy had large brown eyes, and straight brown hair, his bangs barely reaching past his brows. The boy pressed his finger to the glass, pointing next to him, Hueningkai tilted his head, his brows furrowing as he tried to read the boy’s prominent lips. 

Panting filled Hueningkai’s left side, he turned, his nose nearly pressed to that of an Airedale terrier. He jumped back in surprise. The sound of the bus coming back to life brought his eyes onto “Bus Boy” (his newly dubbed nickname). As the bus drove away Hueningkai grabbed the dog’s leash, wrapping it around his hand and put all his strength in the first push of his legs as he ran to the bus' next stop. God, he hoped this was Bus Boy’s dog. 

**15h10 pm, the overpass**

  
Hueningkai’s lungs felt like a forest fire. With every strained breath, they burned. The leash was tightly tied around his hand, cutting his circulation. He could see the bus slowing to its stop underneath the overpass near his school. He watched Bus Boy jump off the bus, Hueningkai kept himself at a steady jog as he waited for the lights to change before running across the intersection. The second his foot touched the sidewalk he let himself fall to the floor, sitting to catch his breath. His teeth were screaming and the taste of iron filled his mouth. 

“Thank you so much for getting my dog,” said Bus Boy, taking the leash from him, getting on his knees as he coddled the runaway.   
“No...problem” Hueningkai said in between breaths, letting the oxygen flow back into his lungs. Hueningkai watched as the boy ran his hands through the dog's fur. His mind felt scrambled, like he had just gotten thrown into a mixer. One minute he was sitting on a bench the next he was running down 8th avenue with a dog he didn't even know belonged to the boy. 

Hueningkai looked at the two, the dog looked happy, tail wagging. He was pretty sure any dog's tail would wag if you spoke to it in the right tone. He looked at the boy. His features were so sharp it was hard to take them in at once, it's like they were yelling at you.

“Hey...you look familiar. Do you go to Big Hit Academy?”  
“What? Yeah,” he answered finding the strength to stand, Bus Boy standing along with him.   
“Thought so, I think we’re in the same class, the name’s Taehyun” Bus Boy, now revealed to be Taehyun, held out his hand.  
Hueningkai took it and smiled “Oh cool. I’m Hueningkai”   
Taehyun pulled away first, “well I better get back, thanks again, see you in class!” he said, already walking away.   
“See you!” Hueningkai called back, he watched as Taehyun disappeared in the distance, left in the company of loneliness. Maybe being yelled at wasn't so bad if it was by someone good, by someone he hoped would stay.  


**14h20 pm, a bus**

Taehyun woke up this morning with one thing on his mind; relaxation. It was Sunday, tomorrow he’d be back at school, he deserved this day to sit back and relax. Taehyun had stepped out of his bedroom hair still matted from sleep to Aengdu, his dog, sitting at the backdoor whining. Taehyun opened his large glass door to let Aengdu out, closing it as soon as his tail was out the door. Taehyun turned to the fridge to get some juice. A bright yellow sticky note greeted him. **Don't let Aengdu out, gate opened**.

_Well, fuck._

Taehyun shoved his head out the patio door and scanned the backyard. It was empty.

That's how Taehyun found himself sitting at the back of a crowded bus, nose glued to the window like a kid in any Christmas movie ever. 

  
**14h45 pm**

The bus was filled with chatter, a businessman could be overheard. He was on a call yelling at someone over the phone about some missed opportunity to close the deal. Taehyun was disinterested, the only thing on his mind was how screwed he would be if his parents found out he let Aengdu escape. He’d probably be grounded for a year. Being grounded didn’t sound so bad when you had nothing better to do outside of school. But the feeling of having your mother seething and yelling wasn’t something he wanted to experience. He checked his phone, they had put a tracker on his collar. He stared at the red dot on his phone, it had stopped and he was getting closer. That’s when the bus came to a pause and his eyes were met with Aengdu sniffing at a boy’s pocket. He had brown curly hair, his yellow jacket was blinding in the sun. His back was facing the bus. Taehyun hit the glass of the bus window, trying to get the lemon dressed boy’s attention. The boy turned around, their eyes met, he had a lollipop in his mouth. His eyebrows pouted along with his lips. Taehyun pointed to Aengdu next to him, mouthing ‘my dog’. The bus grumbled, slowly coming back to life. Taehyun stood up hoping the boy understood what he was trying to say. He pressed the button, signalling he wanted to get off. 

**15h10 pm, the overpass**  


Taehyun jumped off the bus and looked around, searching for the boy’s vibrant cough drop coloured jacket. He spotted him at the other end of the intersection, he jumped waving his arms in the air. Before Taehyun knew it the boy was on the floor, panting, and Aengdu was in his arms. 

“Never run away from me again”  
A large weight was lifted off his shoulders. Even though he was out of breath, he felt like it was easier to breathe. He hugged the light brown dog. Holding him by the leash. His grip was so tight, his knuckles had turned white. Taehyun looked at the mess of breaths on the floor. Taehyun got a better look at him, sweat beaded on his forehead, long lashes, he wasn’t fully Korean, Taehyun could’ve sworn he’s seen him from somewhere, maybe school? “Thanks for finding my dog,” he smiled. 

“No...problem” the boy said in between breaths, letting the oxygen flow back into his lungs.   
“Hey...you look familiar. Do you go to Big Hit Academy?”  
“What? Yeah,” he answered, finding the strength to stand. Taehyun stood along with him.   
“Thought so, I think we’re in the same class, the name’s Taehyun,” he said, holding out his hand.  
“Oh cool. I’m Hueningkai” he said back, taking the hand in front of him.  
Taehyun pulled away first, “well I better get back, thanks again, see you in class!” he said, already walking away. Taehyun didn’t have much to do outside of school, maybe that would finally change. 

**15h40pm, streets of Seoul**

Taehyun walked home, Aengdu by his side. The sun had started to go down, the temperature dropping along with it. He could feel his eyes growing heavy with every step he took toward his house. Taehyun found himself in a daze, thinking about laying in bed his muscles easing as his head would hit the pillow. Eyes closing and being met with a magical world that wasn’t their own. He was quickly brought back to the streets of Seoul when he felt a sudden force. Taehyun stumbled back-

**15h40pm, streets of Seoul**

Beomgyu stumbled forward, nearly misstepping and landing on the harsh asphalt. He turned his head “sorry!” he yelled before continuing to run through the streets. 

_Where could that damn bag be!?_

Beomgyu sighed, the setting sun kissing his skin as he sat exasperated on a bench. He closed his eyes as he retraced his steps in his mind. 

**14h30pm, The Subway**

Beomgyu had his head against the glass as he stared out the dark tunnels. He often did this, travelled the city for the sake of an “adventure”. An escape from the confinement of his house, the streets were in a constant change and a new world to explore. With two buds in his ears, he let his thoughts wander. He was sinking, something tied to his leg dragging him to the bottom. He brought his head up but was met with the dark, the sun trying to shine through the waters. He tried to swim up but something kept tugging him down like a weight. It was too heavy. Laughing pulled him away from his music, he turned his gaze to a group of teens, maybe his age, laughing and talking. Beomgyu sighed and looked back at his bag, sitting in the seat next to him. _How annoying._

**16h45pm, a bench**

Beomgyu opened his eyes wide “maybe I left it on the subway…” Beomgyu covered his face with his hands “I’m never getting it back now!” Those stupid kids”. He pulled his hands into tiny fists and stood. His shoulders felt light without the weight of his bag. 

“No. It has to be somewhere around here…” 

Beomgyu felt the underneath of his skin itch as he grabbed onto his sleeves tugging them. He felt lost. Unable to figure out where to turn to, his compass gone and struggling on the little remnants of his day to recall where to go. 

So Beomgyu ran. With no direction in mind he let his body guide him. Let his legs choose where to go. Beomgyu always ran. Ran for fun, for exercise, for stress, from fear. He ran for as long as he could remember. The feeling of the oxygen flowing through his lungs, releasing the toxic carbon. He felt as light as air during those milliseconds where his feet were off the ground. Sweat dripped from his head, down the side of his face. He shrugged his shoulder to wipe it off. 

**15h25pm, next to the canal**

As Beomgyu neared the water, he could feel the powerful wind blow against him. It hit him in the chest, hard. He stopped on the side, sitting on a ledge. He looked down to the walkway underneath. He set his bag next to him, and let himself breathe. Beomgyu felt his eyes grow heavy and suddenly darkness engulfed him. The subtle sound of a plop could be heard as he fell into his subconscious void. 

**15h35pm**

Beomgyu woke with a jolt, he looked around him. He was by the canal. He checked his phone,

_how long have I been out?_ He stood and looked for his bag, but it was gone. 

Beomgyu’s shoulders felt light without the weight of his bag.

  
**15h25pm, next to the canal**

Soobin sat on the walkway, next to the canal, he watched the cars pass by on the bridge overhead. The light from the sun sitting on his head, it was warm, calming, gentle. The wind blew harshly, the soft slapping sound of the water lapping against the canal’s edges. Soobin listened to Seoul’s song. A sudden plop sounded next to him causing him to jump in fear with a little yelp. He turned to it, a school bag now sat next to him. He looked up, the sun catching his eyes. He grabbed the black bag, turning it as he observed. There was no tag. He sighed and opened it, his stomach turned into a knot as he unzipped it. This felt wrong, snooping. He felt like he was walking into someone’s home, uninvited. His hand reached in.

He pulled out a notebook, he recognized the school’s emblem, “we go to the same school.” Soobin looked at the name scrawled in the top corner “Choi Beomgyu?” the name didn’t sound familiar. He put the notebook back in the bag and sighed, “I’ll bring it to the offices tomorrow.” 

Soobin stood up, pulling the bag onto his shoulders, he found it surprisingly light. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a writing twitter acc: @starbgyu  
> you can reach me there or at my curiouscat curiouscat.qa/starbearbeom if you have any questions


End file.
